dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
GFRIEND
center|650px GFRIEND *'Nombre:' **GFRIEND (Internacional) **여자친구 (yeojachingu) en Corea **'¿Por qué GFRIEND?:' Abreviatura de GirlFriend que significa Novia en español. *'País:' Corea del Sur *'Número de Miembros:' 6 chicas *'Debut:' 15 de Enero del 2015 *'Fanclub oficial:' Buddy (Singular) Buddies (Plural) *'Color oficial:' Blanco (No Oficial) *'Agencia: ' **'En Corea:' Source Music - (La misma que Kan Mi Youn) 'Carrera' 'Pre-Debut' Primero se revelaron los rostros de SinB, Um Ji, Ye Rin y So Won. Eun Ha y Yu Ju fueron las ultimas en ser reveladas, ya que las dos chicas se esperaban como una sorpresa para el grupo. Source Music declaró:'' "Son jóvenes, pero es un grupo de chicas que se han entrenado durante mucho tiempo. Queremos hacer un llamado a la opinión pública con su apariencia inocente, así como su música pura y digna de ser amada." '' 2015: Debut con Primer Mini-Álbum 'Glass Bead' thumb|220px|Glass Bead El 12 de enero, Source Music subió el video teaser de 'Glass Bead' en el canal oficial de Youtube de GFRIEND y en otras redes sociales. En sólo dos días, el número de visitas del vídeo llegó a 200.000. El 15 de enero, GFRIEDN debuto con el lanzamiento de su primer Mini-Álbum titulado 'Season of Glass', tras también el lanzamiento del vídeo de su cancion principal 'Glass Bead'. El 16 de enero, GFRIEND realizó su primera aparición en Music Bank con su presentación debut. A la dos semanas de su debut Gaon Chart reveló que el album ocupo el puesto 25 en ventas Digitales y el puesto 20 en Descargas. Promocionaron por dos meses con 40 presentaciones en los shows musicales, por la gran atención que tuvieron por sus fans. Regreso con su Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Flower Bud' thumb|220px|Me Gustas Tu El 12 de Julio, GFRIEND han publicado varias fotos teasers para el lanzamiento del nuevo mini-álbum. Recientemente se ha confirmado que se llamará 'Flower Bud' y la canción principal se titulara de 'Me Gustas Tu'. El 13 de julio, se ha confirmado la fecha exacta para el regreso de GFriend que sera para el 23 de julio. El 14 de julio se han publicado mas imágenes teasers y el 15 de julio se ha publicado un teaser Comeback de 'Flower Bud'. El 21 de julio, el grupo ha lanzado el teaser de su vídeo musical para 'Me Gustas Tú', la canción principal de su segundo mini álbum, 'Flower Bud'. En el vídeo las chicas disfrutan de un día veraniego. También puedes observar su ya habitual coreografía súper coordinada. El 23 de julio, GFRIEND ha lanzado su segundo mini-álbum, 'Flower Bud' y el vídeo musical de la canción principal 'Me Gustas Tu'. La canción ha sido compuesta por Lee Yong Gi Bae, quien ha trabajado previamente con GFRIEND para su debut. Después de su lanzamiento la cancion 'Me Gustas Tu' obtuvo el primer lugar en las listas en tiempo real en Mnet, Olleh Music y Cyworld Music, en tiempo real tan pronto como se liberó, señalando una luz verde para su regreso. '2016: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Snowflake thumb|220px|Rough El 8 de enero, la agencia de Gfriend '''Source Music' confirmo que regresará con su tercer mini álbum el 25 de enero. El 13 de enero, una serie de fotos fueron subidas a la cuenta oficial de twitter del grupo. Al ver la imagen en su totalidad, se revela una foto completa con las palabras “GFRIEND” en coreano e inglés con una fuente invernal. Ese mismo día fueron reveladas más imágenes teaser y la lista de canciones. El 16 de enero, el grupo reveló una serie de fotos teaser grupales al igual que individuales, para su próximo regreso con 'Rough' y también asi celebrando su primer aniversario desde su debut. El mini-álbum titulado 'Snowflake será lanzado el 25 de enero. El 19 de enero, Gfriend ha revelado su teaser comeback y el 21 de enero, han revelado su segundo video teaser para Rough. El 22 de enero, fue revelado un medley para 'Snowflake'. El 25 de enero, ha sido revelado el MV de 'Rough' como tema principal del nuevo mini album 'Snowflake. GFRIEND debutó el 16 de enero de 2015 y recientemente celebró su primer aniversario. Mientras, han sido reconocidas por sus logros con premios como el de Rookie del año en los premios Golden Disc. Su Mv 'Rough' alcanzo 1Millon de visitas en tan solo 2 dias de su lanzamiento Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Sowon, Umji, Yerin, Yuju, SinB y Eunha *Sowon (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yerin (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Eunha (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yuju (Vocalista y Bailarina) *SinB (Bailarina, Vocalista y Visual) *Umji (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografía 'Mini Album' Reality Show *(MBC) One Fine Day (2015) *Yeochin TV (2015- 3 EPISODIOS) *Look After My Dog (2015) Programas de TV *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (18.01.16) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (TWICE, GFRIEND & LOVELYZ) (23.12.15) *(KBS2) Immotal Song 2 (12.12.2015) *(KBS) Golden Belll (06.12.06) *Hyundae K-League Award (15.12.01) *(SBS) Running Man (08.11.15) *(KBS) The Cool Kiz Block (03.11.15) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly idol (28/10/15) *Kang-On Fighting (10.09.15) *(Play MNET) Todays Room (05.08/15) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (15.04.15) *(MBC) Picnic Live (09.04.15) *(KBS) Stardust (26.03.15) *Music ON! Rookies Special. (LABOUM, GFRIEND & A.KOR) (05.03.2015) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (20.02.15) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (19.02.15) *(Mnet) YAMAN TV (Mnet 16.02.15) *Olleh TV (15.01.15) 'Entrevistas' *Portal Web OSEN (19.01.16) *Warm- Up Time - The Show (SBS,08.12.15) *HanBam TV Week of September SBS (09.09.15) *Artist 9 o'clock (08.09.15) *The Show (Artist of The Week 03.02.2015) *M! Countdown (SONAMOO vs GFRIEND) - (29.01.15) *Warm- Up Time - The Show (SBS, 27.01.15) Programas de Radio *Sukira Kiss The Radio (26.01.16) *KBS Cool FM Kim Sung Joo Gayo Plaza (25.01.16) *(KBS) 'My FM Public Radio' (09.11.15) *Joon Young (19.08.15) *(KBS) Kim Sung Joo Gayo Plaza (07.08.15) *(SBS) VIXX N kpop (02.08.15) *(MBC) Kim Shinyoung Noon Song of Hope (28.07.15) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio (24.07.15) *(KBS) KBS Broadcast Especial (03.07.15) *(SBS) Old School de Kim chang Ryul ( 22.02.15) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (18.02.15) *(MBC) Sunny FM Date (14.02.15) *(Arirang) K-Poppin Radio (09.02.15) *(MBC) Hope Song at Noon Guest (MBC, 06.02.15) *(KBS) CoolFM (03.02.15) *(SBS) Young Street Radio (28.01.15) *(MBS) Radio SimSimTapa (27.01.15) *(SBS) Love Game (26.01.15) * Starry Night Radio (21.01.15) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (16.01.15) Conciertos Participativos * MBC MBC Gayo Daejun (31.12.15) * KBS Gayo Daechukjae (30.12.15) * SBS Gayo Daejeon (27.12.15) * kPOP Convention (19.12.15) * Deonjong and Fighter Festival Korea University (06.12.15) * Dalsogu Youth Event (05.12.15) * Haeundae Ice Festival (05.12.15) * 2015 FlintSinla Hotel (03.12.15) * 'K League Awards (01.12.15) * 2015 Asansi College Entrance Exam Concert Scholl Attack! (30.11.15) * Asia Hair Festival (19.11.15) * Blue Star Concert (19.11.15) * Gyeonggi Broadcast (06/11/15) * 10°Aniversaio Sport World (06/11/15) * Concierto G-Market.(04/11/15) * Seul Festival de la Esperanza (01/11/15) * The Seoul Sharing Angels Concert (01/11/15) * Festival del Aprendizaje Ecológico (31/10/15) * Evento en la Universidad Daerim (30/10/15) * Festival en la Universidad de Kyungman (27/10/15) * Festival en Guangzhou (25/10/15) * Russia Cultural Festival (24/10/15) * Olympic Festival (24/10/15) * Running Man: Idol's special' (19.10.15) * Asia International Youth Film Festival (19.10.15) * Jeju Festival (17.10.15) *'Seoul Arirang Festival (10.10.15) - (11.10.15) *Festival Jeonnam Gwangju Chungjang (09.10.15) *MU:CON Seoul 2015 (06.10.15) *Hope Concert (06/10/15) *Nvidia Geforce Day (04/10/15) *FKK National Competition (22.09.15) *Asia Music Network (20/09/15) *Beauty Week 2015 Amore Pacific .(19.09.15) *KBS Idol National Singing Competi. (17.09.15) *'법무부 29º Festival de Cinema' (17.09.15) *Kızlar, The K Festival (13.09.15) *Asia Music Network (12.09.15) *Daebudo Grape Festival (12.09.15) *Busan Open Concert (11.09.15) *Festival Kintex Seul (08.09.15) *SGC Super Live In Seoul (06.09.15) *Festival Rock Pyeongtaek (29.08.15) *SBS Power FM Concert (29.08.15) *Overcoming MERS Concert in Suwon (22.08.15) *SBS K-POP Festival de Música (09.08.15) *The Show Summer K-pop Festival (04.08.15) *Busan Sea Festival (01.08.15) *MBC Show! Music Center Ulsan Summer Festival (27.07.15) *CBS Loving You Concert (21.07.15) *Everyday Live Concert (05.07.15) *Loving You Concert (03.07.15) *Evento Amsa Merkezinden (29.05.15) *Concierto en Jochiwon (28.05.15) *11th Yangsan Festival (24.05.15) *Youth Festival 2015 ( 23.05.15) *Changwon Festival Universitario (21.05.15) *Feu Primavera Spring Festival (19.05.15) *Festival de Suwon (14.05.15) *2015 LCK Finals (02.05.15) *23° Yeoncheon Paleolithic Festival (02.05.15) *Sports Festival (02.05.15) *Suwon JS Cup (29.04.15) *Festival Strawberry (15.04.15) Anuncios *NYlon Kore Febrero (2016) *Hosigi Doomari Chicken (2015) *Akiii Classic (2015) Premios Curiosidades * Según ellas, están distribuidas en lineas: ** 1. Eunbi line (son SinB y EunHa, ya que sus nombres son iguales) ** 2. Tall line (son SoWon y YuJu porque son altas) ** 3. Birthday line-Cute line (son UmJi y YeRin porque comparten cumpleaños y son las encargadas del aegyo del grupo) * Es un grupo alto, ya que todas las chicas tienen una estatura considerable, alrededor de 166.5 cm. * Todas las miembros tienen parecido a algún ídolo, en especial SinB. * El grupo recibió el sobrenombre de "Power Innocent" debido a su concepto inocente pero con coreografías energéticas y poderosas. * Con la actual “explosión” por el K-Pop de los 90s creada por el programa “'Infinity Challenge – Saturday Saturday is a Singer'”, GFRIEND está recibiendo atención por parte de los fans nostálgicos y nuevos del K-Pop. * Aunque estas chicas son jóvenes, cada uno de ellas tiene sus propios talentos y experiencias en la industria. * Su canción, Glass Bead, compara el amor con un pedazo de vidrio. Puede llegar a parecer frágil, pero no se rompe y hace que el mundo que te rodea brille. * Fueron entrenadas por Kan Mi Youn, Orange Caramel, Park Bo Ram, TEEN TOP, Jung Hyung Don y otros, quienes les ayudaron compartiendo historias de experiencia en la industria, a mejorar sus expresiones faciales, poner apropiado cuidado a sus cuerpos, entre otras cosas. * Llegaron a ser nominadas en SBS The Show e incluso se metieron en los mejores 5 en la clasificación semanal, lo que acredita que su debut fue exitoso. *Billboard las ha escogido como uno de los cinco artistas Kpop que tienen que ver en 2015. * Su MV debut "Glass Bead" llegó al millón de visitas a las dos semanas. * El grupo U-Kiss durante la emisión del Programa Old School de SBS Power FM , habló sobre los grupos novatos. Soo Hyun especialmente dijo: “Creo que GFRIEND y SONAMOO tendrán mucho éxito. Son demasiado buenas”. * Spor Chosun reveló sus resultados para el ranking de grupos de chicas de 2015, en donde Gfriend está presente en el nivel "Grupo Candidato", resaltando el nivel con impresionantes grupos novatos. * A Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE para la revista de moda High Cut de la edicion 144a, se le preguntó si había algún nuevo grupo de chicas que le gustara, así que reveló: "el grupo de chicas que me gusta estos días es AOA, por supuesto creo que todos los grupos de chicas en estos días, como AOA y GFRIEND, son muy lindos". * Practicaron "Glass Bead" durante un año. * En la primera semana de las promociones de "Me Gustas Tú", fueron nominadas en The Show. * El modelo a seguir de GFRIEND es Shinhwa, porque quieren estar juntas durante mucho tiempo. * Creen que si con el tiempo cambian de concepto, será algo maduro pero no sexy. * Tardaron 4 meses en perfeccionar "Me Gustas Tu" y 1 mes la coreografía. * En un programa de radio mencionaron que su grupo favorito y a seguir era Wonder Girls, ya que se habían hecho fans de ellas desde "Tell Me", cuando ellas eran muy pequeñas. Dijeron que el hecho de que promocionara "Me gustas tú" junto a ellas era un gran honor y las animaba. * Durante la transmisión de “Show Champion” de MBC del 19 de agosto, G-Friend recién estaba comenzado su actuación cuando la miembro Yerin no pudo completar un movimiento que incluía saltar sobre las otras miembros, por lo que se puede escuchar a Umji emitir un sonido de dolor. El movimiento de baile tipo salto resultó en un segundo de preocupación antes de que el grupo retornara a la coreografía normal. * Han mencionado varias veces que uno de sus grupos favoritos es 9MUSES. * Durante un festival el 5/09/15. Yuju y SinB tuvieron unas fuertes caídas. Las chicas cantaron su canción debut “'Glass Bead'” y su más reciente tema “'Me Gustas Tu'”. Esa tarde estuvo lloviendo mucho, lo cual provocó que el escenario estuviera muy resbaloso, una distracción extra fueron las polillas que eran atraídas por las pantallas y luces del escenario. VídeoTaecyeon‬ de 2PM dejó un mensaje en su cuenta personal de Twitter para GFRIEND, quienes recientemente terminaron su actuación a pesar de caer constantemente en el escenario. Taecyeon publicó en Twitter el 8 de septiembre, "Hoobaes, es bueno que trabajen duro, pero es más importante que no se hagan daño. ''Fighting en en el futuro, y presten atención a su salud también''". Además compartió un enlace del vídeo donde se muestra la presentación de GFRIEND . La noticia llegó a salir incluso en varios medios informativos de América, Europa y Australia. Han recibido mucho apoyo y mucho amor por las personas que vieron el vídeo en todo el mundo, haciéndose admirar por su profesionalismo. La fancam se ha hecho viral, alcanzando incluso más vistas que el vídeo oficial de 'Me Gustas Tú'. * T-ara comentó, "GFRIEND mencionó que son fans de nosotras, pero nosotras somos las más grandes fans de ellas, cuando las vemos nos sentimos envidiosas; ellas son tan bonitas y para su corta edad trabajan realmente duro. A veces pensamos que podríamos haber incrementado nuestro potencial cuando éramos un grupo novato" Continuaron, "Cuando nos encontramos con ellas en el pasillo es como que estamos en una "cierta" relación (ambigua);Realmente podemos ver que ponen todo su esfuerzo en las presentaciones. Como sus mayores, no tenemos nada más que apoyarlas'' * GFRIEND fue nominado junto con otros grupos ídolos como B1A4, BTS, GOT7 y VIXX para los “MTV European Music Awards 2015′ en la categoría “Mejor Artista Coreano”.Los cinco grupos ídolos formaron parte de los nominados anunciados por MTV el 15 de septiembre bajo las nominaciones regionales. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, "Me gustas Tu" de GFRIEND quedo en 7mo lugar con el 2.3% (1,519) de votos. *Aparecen el el Video "Sweetie Pie" de Lee Seung Hwan, Pimero con las integrantes, Eun Ha y YeRin , casi al final del video aparece el resto de las integrantes. *Segun Sports DongA, GFriend se está preparando para un comeback en enero del 2016 , lo que marcaría su tercera comeback de este año. Su última canción "Me Gustas Tu" empezo a subir de nuevo para arriba convirtiéndose en el primer grupo novato en estar el el 4to lugar en las listas de éxitos, convirtiendo su regreso en un gran éxito. *Ganaron el premio a "Mejor Nuevo Grupo Femenino'' de los Melon Music Awards 2015.(Ver)https://youtu.be/S3SqQHZ5VLA *En una entrevista dijeron que admiraban a Apink y por eso era su modelo a seguir. *Según mucho grupos K-pop masculinos y femeninos (mas masculinos) GFRIEND es el grupo que ha tenido más accidentes incluso en su debut. *HyunA y Hye Mi de 9MUSES enviar un mensaje conmovedor a GFriend Durante su aparición en Park Jung Ah Moonlight Paradise Radio, revelaron a GFriend como a las jóvenes que quieren acercarse y luego los enviaron algo de aliento a través del programa de radio (ver). *GFRIEND fue el único grupo Rookie (2015) en asistir a todas la ceremonias de los Gayo Daejun (SBS, KBS & MBC) *GFRIEND fue el primer grupo en aparecer lo más rápido posible después del debut en el éxito reality One Fine Day de la cadena MBC. *ME Gustas Tu de GFRIEND ocupo el lugar #2 en las 50 mejores canciones del 2015 en el Weekly Music Chart de Soompi *Son el primer Grupo Femenino Rookie del 2015 en obtener 1 millón de ventas digitales, con su sencillo Me Gustas Tu. *En tan solo 2 dias de revelar Rough ya llegaron a 1 millon reproducciones Enlaces *Perfil Naver *Perfil daum *Cafe Daum *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube *Instagram Galería 10911405_371500246361229_7753933641790740183_o.jpg G-FRIEND.png Gfriendsss.jpg 10888493_1481877558771597_3701390251754259496_n.jpg 12487151_518384848339434_5443977752782342787_o.jpg GFRIEND.jpg Videografía GFRIEND - Glass Bead|Glass Bead GFRIEND - Glass Bead (Choreography Ver)|Glass Bead (Choreography Ver.) GFRIEND - Me Gustas Tu|Me Gustas Tu GFRIEND - Me Gustas Tu (Choreography Ver)|Me Gustas Tu (Choreography Ver.) GFRIEND - ROUGH|Rough Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:Source Music